


Seed Brothers Imagines

by Lokis_Lover21



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, clumsy Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_Lover21/pseuds/Lokis_Lover21
Summary: Whatsinsidemybrain on tumblr gave me this idea. A imagine of a clumsy, weak, afraid to talk reader.I’ll write one for each Seed brother. And I’ll accept requests, Only for the Brothers.





	Seed Brothers Imagines

I’ll put which chapter is which brother here and depends on the title of the chapter. :)

Don’t forget to request for more.

Chapter 1- Jacob Seed

Chapter 2- John Seed

Chapter 3- Joseph Seed


End file.
